


Wake Up Call

by CiciPop



Series: Tsumioda Drabbles [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciPop/pseuds/CiciPop
Summary: After a night of tears, Mikan and Ibuki comfort each other the next morning.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: Tsumioda Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Wake Up Call

_ Chu _

Soft lips touch her temple as she regains consciousness. Last night was an emotional roller coaster, so it makes sense they were out like a light. 

“Mmmmmmmnnn…” Ibuki slowly creeks her eyes open, brushing a little bit of hair out of her eyes. “M-...Mikan?...”

“Good morniiiiing…” just a couple inches across from her lay Mikan, staring lovingly at her. She plants another kiss on Ibuki, this time on her nose. 

“Mikaaan…” As much as she wants to, she’s too tired to kiss her back. “Mmmmmmm…”

“Y-you’re really soft, you know…” The nurse blushes. 

Ibuki’s voice slithers out groggily. “Mhm…” Ibuki lazily wraps an arm around her bedmate. “C’mere, you cutie…” She plants a couple kisses on Mikan’s forehead, causing the latter to giggle. “Ibuki should be the one kissing you awake…”

“You’re such a h-heavy sleeper, though…” Another forehead kiss. 

“Pfft, fair enough.” The two stare straight into each other’s eyes, before closing in for a much more passionate kiss on the lips. Ibuki savors every moment she gets to feel Mikan’s plump, cushy lips against hers. Every kiss elicits tiny moans from the both of them, leading the musician to move her hand up to the back of Tsumiki’s head, stroking her choppy purple locks gingerly. 

“You’re s-such a good kisser, Ibuki…”  _ Chu.  _

“Cute comin’ from you…”  _ Chu.  _

“Y-you say that about e-everything I do…”  _ Chu… Chu… _

“‘Cause it’s true, you adorable dork…” Ibuki plants a long, gushy kiss on Mikan’s forehead, causing her to whimper a whole bunch. “See what I mean?”

“Uuuuuuuu~...” Mikan practically recedes into herself like a turtle, warranting a chortle from Ibuki. 

“Mmmng… we should probably get outta bed now…” Mioda rubs her eyes, beginning to remove her blankets, at least until Mikan stops her. 

“J-just a couple more…” She clutched Ibuki’s wrist gently, looking up at Ibuki like a bunny pleading for more pets. 

“...Okaayyyy…” She brings the covers back over her, planting a few more kisses on Mikan’s lips.

They kept at it for another ten minutes, each second feeling longer than the last. 


End file.
